


now i'm down in it

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In desperate need of allies in her feud against the Bellas, Paige finds herself accepting a proposition from Naomi and Tamina.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=276759#cmt276759">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'm down in it

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this doesn't fit with the current timeline anymore, but i started writing it when it did/when i first saw the prompt which was back when it was first posted. and now, almost two months later, i've finished it. finally. i also do realise that somebody else filled this prompt, but i started writing it before the other fill was posted and i really still wanted to finish this! if you didn't notice, the link to the prompt is in the summary.

When Paige gets back to the locker room, there’s a note tucked into her bag:

_If you’re after help, go to the room next to the janitor’s closet by catering at 11:20._

Well. This is interesting. She squints at it, just in case she can tell who wrote it, but – no. There’s nothing telling there. Nothing to give her even the smallest of hints.

Of course, whoever left this for her might just be doing it to mess with her. It might even be the Bellas themselves.

Even so, Paige is going to go to that room, just to check it out at least, because – hey: she’s in such desperate need of allies that she’ll take anything, even if there’s the likelihood of this being a trap of some sort. She changes out of her ring gear and showers, and by the time she’s dressed again it’s just about time for her to find out if it really is a serious offer of support.

She knocks on the door of the room when she arrives, tentative. Whoever it is is probably in there already, aren’t they? They have to be, if this isn’t some elaborate stunt being pulled on her.

There’s no answer. Is she supposed to go inside? Is anybody actually in there? Luckily it doesn’t look like the door locks from the outside, so she opens it – slowly. If someone outside could lock it, then there’s every chance of getting stuck in there. Paige lets the door close behind her, and waits. She’ll give it ten minutes, and then head back to the locker room and get ready to leave.

Five minutes. Maybe that should have been her time limit, but then the door’s actually opening, and – Naomi and Tamina?

“You two?”

“Yeah,” Naomi says simply. “Us. And it’s not a trick. We actually are looking to help. Possibly. We’ve got a proposition for you, Paige. We’re gonna need you to do something for us in return if you want our help.”

Paige nods – that makes sense. “What is it?”

There’s no response right away, just a smirk from both of them. Paige feels a little disarmed by it.

“What is it?” she repeats, looking between them both. “Don’t give me those knowing looks; if you want something from me you have to–”

“It’s sex.” She’s interrupted by Tamina. Tamina, who hasn’t spoken a word since Paige entered the room, who’s somehow ever so bluntly able to admit that this is what they’re asking of Paige.

Paige’s eyes widen. OK, maybe that wasn’t exactly on the list of things she was expecting. She doesn’t think she’s going to complain though, God no. There’s a very particular image working its way into her mind: herself laid out on a bed with Naomi straddling her face and Tamina fucking her. Maybe this will be the best favour she’s ever had to do for someone. It certainly doesn’t seem like actually having to pay or work for their help. (She isn’t going to tell them that, though. Let them think she’s really working for it, and maybe they’ll be more likely to help her out in the future. Or more likely to have sex with her in the future. Whichever.)

“O-OK,” she says, and she swallows hard. “I... I think I can do...”

“It’s not _just sex_ , though.” This time it’s Naomi who cuts Paige short. “We need you to show yourself off for us. Show us exactly how far you’re willing to go for our help. For anyone’s help, actually, because I don’t see any other Divas lined up to volunteer themselves.”

It’s true: this is the only aid of any kind Paige has been offered, the only aid she’s going to get. But – show herself off? What does that even mean? She looks between them again, as if they’re going to provide her with some sort of answer, but there isn’t one. Maybe – maybe they want her to ask herself?

“I don’t... I don’t quite know what you mean,” she says. “I’m not – I’m not saying _no_ , not at all. Just want to know what _showing myself off_ actually like, entails.”

If possible, Naomi’s expression becomes even more wicked. “You’ll see. Let’s say after the Smackdown taping tomorrow. We’ll brief you a little more then. You’ve got to follow through with this if you want our help. Nothing else will be enough, and you’ll just have to face the Bellas alone, otherwise. You got it?”

Paige nods.

“Good. After the taping tomorrow we expect to find you ready – hair and make-up done, dressed to go out. If you’re not, then we’ll assume you don’t really want this and you can say goodbye to our help.”

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Paige tries for a smile, a little nervous, and ducks her way past them to the door, feeling their gaze on her back as she leaves. She kind of likes it, the way they look at her like that. Maybe she’ll enjoy this – what did Naomi say? – this _showing herself off_ thing more than she thought she would.

She makes her way back to the locker room to collect her bags, and then it’s to the hotel. She’s tired – RAW is always tiring – but sleeping proves difficult right away.

They said she had to be ready tomorrow. Paige is going to show them ready. She starts on her outfit, rooting through her suitcase to find the one dress she packed with her. It’s short, black, and clings to her as she wears it. It should do nicely.

She sets a pair of heels next to her gym bag too, a reminder to take them and the dress with her so she can change quickly once Smackdown is over.

(She isn’t exactly sure why she thinks she needs a reminder, though – she can’t get Naomi and Tamina out of her head.)

 

Come the end of Smackdown, Paige _is_ ready. There’s no way it can be argued that she doesn’t want Naomi and Tamina’s help enough, she’s sure.

 _They_ seem sure when they come to collect her: Tamina nods at her and Naomi doesn’t quite manage to hide the fact that she’s impressed.

“You came prepared,” she says as she looks Paige over, and Paige can only nod in response. “Good. Follow us.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me a bit more about what we’re doing?” Paige asks, fighting not to follow right away like she really wants to. As much as she wants to, they said they’d brief her first.

“We’re going to a club. Now follow us to the car.”

This time Paige does, not willing to risk suddenly being accused of _not really wanting it_. A club. She’s going to be showing herself off in a club. She still isn’t a hundred percent sure with what it means, but she can do it.

“Into the back, Paige,” Naomi tells her, and Paige opens the door to climb in. Tamina drives, Naomi sat beside her. It’s an almost silent journey, springing some nerves back into Paige even though she’d mostly stopped feeling anxious about the whole thing.

When the car comes to a stop, though, the anxiety really does kick back in. Now they’re going to tell her what exactly it is that they want. They have to, don’t they?

“I’m not getting out until you give me some more information about what I’m gonna be doing,” she says, making sure to be quick about it. This, she has to know. She doesn’t want to back out, but if it’s too much, she might end up having to.

“We’ll tell you, yeah. We wouldn’t keep that from you, would we Tamina?”

“Of course not.” Tamina takes the keys out of the ignition. “We wouldn’t do that, even if we don’t want you able to anticipate exactly what we’re going to ask of you.”

They don’t want her to anticipate it? That... that sounds interesting. Somewhat of a reveal of their intentions, but Paige still needs to know more.

“The club we’re going to is just a block or so away. We’ll be sending you texts throughout the night that contain instructions. We’re always going to be somewhere we can see you, so we’ll know if you’re not following them,” Naomi informs her.

“Instructions?” Paige wonders aloud, and both other women merely nod.

“That’s right. Things to do while you’re there. With the people around you. We’ll be watching. You do want our help, don’t you?”

Now it’s Paige’s turn to nod. She _needs_ their help. It isn’t just a matter of wanting. (What _is_ a matter of wanting is that she’d still very much like them to have her in bed. Perhaps that’s what she’ll get if she obeys especially well.)

“OK. We’ll go into the club together, but once we’re inside you’re on your own. Pay very careful attention to the directions. Don’t reply, just do them. Understand?”

“I understand,” Paige assures them, and the three of them get out of the car.

They have to queue to get into the club, but not for too long. When they’re let in, Naomi and Tamina drift away from Paige to God knows where. Somewhere they can see her, apparently. But she can’t see them, not right now.

Instead of worrying about where they are, Paige decides she might as well just wait for the first text so she knows what to do.

_Let’s start simple. Get someone to buy you a drink. Flirt a bit. Don’t get drunk, though._

Right. How difficult can that be? Usually people are throwing themselves at her to buy her drinks, to chat her up. The bar seems like the place to start with this.

Sure enough, there are eyes on her when she gets there, and not just the watchful gaze of Naomi and Tamina from across the club.

“Want a drink, babe?”

Paige considers the man who’s asking: he’s at least attractive enough that she’d accept even if she hadn’t been commanded to. It makes her feel a little better about doing this, that she might choose him if she wasn’t absolutely compelled to take the first in she gets. (Though at the same time there’s a thrill about it, and honestly an alliance against the Bellas doesn’t seem like it’ll be the only reward.)

She thinks she’s being suitably flirty with him, not going overboard but still enough for him to believe she’s genuinely interested. When she takes a glance at her phone as he leads her off towards a booth though, it doesn’t seem like her potential allies think so:

_You’re gonna have to do a lot better than that to get our help. Go ahead and sit in his lap or something. Really make him want you. Then let him down. We’ll tell you when._

All right. When Paige sits down, it’s on the same side of the booth as the man. He looks a little surprised at that, but doesn’t seem to mind – especially when she presses her thigh tight against his. _Ha_ , she thinks. He’s probably got it into his head that he’ll be having her tonight. Maybe on any other occasion, sure, but Paige has the possibility of Naomi and Tamina (though perhaps that’s just her being hopeful as they never actually said that something like that would happen, but she _much_ prefers the idea of them). Even so, she still has to do this. Still has to obey their instructions if she wants that chance or just the help that they already offered.

She laughs at what he says and makes sure to stay as close to him as she can, hoping it’s enough. He doesn’t seem to catch the way she’s periodically checking her phone – what if there’s another command? – so she must be being as subtle as she hopes she is. She does as suggested and winds up in his lap. Again, he seems somewhat stunned, but doesn’t complain about it. Especially not as she moves to straddle him, grinding down on him a little. This must be what they want her to do, mustn’t it? She’s showing herself off, just like they said.

_That’s enough now. Tell him no – you’re off. Get yourself to the dance floor. We wanna see you with as many people as possible._

“You OK?” the man asks, sounding a little concerned when she fidgets in his lap, beginning to stand up. Maybe he _has_ noticed her looking at her phone.

“I’m fine.” Paige smiles at him, smoothing down her dress once she’s on her feet. “Cheers for the drink.” She gives him a little wave as she goes, pretty pleased with herself – hoping that Naomi and Tamina will be just as satisfied with her performance as she is.

Dancing now. OK. She can dance. What’s being asked of her is probably more to simulate sex than anything close to just dancing, but fine. She can do that too.

She dances with just about anyone she gets close to, remembering the _as many people as possible_ line from the text, and it feels just about the same as a typical night out. Apart from the fact that the text is the reason she’s doing it, the fact that she’s being commanded to do it. It’s a turn-on, really: the whole following orders thing. It suits Tamina and Naomi, and she wonders if they’d be like that with her face to face – or pussy to face, which is what she really wants of them. It’s what she thinks about as she moves across the floor, pressing her body up against anyone’s who seems to want it.

She checks her phone for the next instruction, and – _fuck_.

_You must be getting wet by now, doing this for us. How about you get rid of your panties?_

Holy fuck. Paige just looks at the message, a little astounded. It’s – it’s hot, though. The idea of it. The fact that Naomi and Tamina will know, but that other people won’t be able to tell right away.

Besides, Naomi and Tamina are right about one thing – Paige is wet. She can feel it. Can really, really very obviously feel it. She’s always got like this when she’s turned on, almost impossibly wet, and right now – well. She’s very, very, incredibly turned on.

She’s just beginning to think about the best way to go about this when the screen of her phone lights up once more.

_And put them in someone’s pocket. Without them noticing. Then carry on as you were._

_Wow_ , OK. That’s a little more than what she was expecting. That’s far past risqué and into actually _risky_ territory.

Can she do it? _Yes_. She has to do it. She needs to. She needs their help, and this is what she has to do to get it.

A booth seems like the best place to get rid of the underwear. It may be darker on the dance floor, but this way there’s less chance of losing it, plus she can sit down. Paige carefully slips her panties down her legs, balling the garment up in her fist once it’s off her.

She scans her surroundings for someone, anyone, who she can slip the panties to. It’s difficult: the dance floor is a constantly moving and changing sea of skin and sweat; there’s every chance that she could mess this up.

But there’s no room to mess this up. Paige takes a deep breath and tightens her hand around the panties. Perhaps it’s best to go over to the bar, find someone unsuspecting over there.

She makes her way over, keeping an eye out for anybody who’s unlikely to notice a wet, dirty pair of panties being slipped into their pocket. A man, probably, considering it’s more likely that a man will actually have pockets in the first place. She’ll put the object in a woman’s purse if the opportunity presents itself to her, but a man’s back pocket seems more likely.

Now she’s there she’s beginning to wish she’d just tried to do this on the dance floor instead; it would be so much easier to just move up close against someone and sneak them her underwear, even if it’s darker over there. But she’s made her decision, and she’s going to do this here. Plus, she kind of wants to impress Naomi and Tamina. She wants to take a risk.

She could go for familiar tactics: getting a drink off someone, discreetly passing her panties off to them when they’re not looking. She doesn’t really want to interact much, though. She gets the feeling that Tamina and Naomi want this done quickly, want her to be rid of her panties as soon as possible so she can continue doing whatever the fuck else they want her to do. So there’s no chance she can put them back on at all.

There’s a man on his phone a bit closer to the bar, probably waiting for someone. He seems like a safe bet. Paige moves to stand by him; there are enough people around that she doesn’t come across as being suspicious, that there’s little chance of someone looking down and seeing her stuffing her panties in his pocket. She just hopes he won’t be able to feel it when she does. The text said she has to do it _without them noticing_ , and if the man realises what’s going on it will just ruin everything with Naomi and Tamina.

Paige gets even nearer; she’s sure her heart is thumping just as loudly as the beat in the music as she does. This could be what loses everything for her, this could be what ends up disappointing Tamina and Naomi, what takes away any chances she had of actually getting some help, and – oh God. Her underwear is in his pocket, and he – he doesn’t notice. He doesn’t even turn his head to look, too engrossed in texting whoever he seems to be waiting for. She glances around for any sign of Naomi or Tamina, but she can’t find them. Did they see? Paige hopes so. A look at her phone tells her yes.

_Now that’s been taken care of, get back to the floor._

Paige does. There’s another text when she gets there.

_See that couple there, to your left? Start with them._

Paige sees them. They look pretty into each other. She can’t tell whether they’re an already established couple on a night out or just two strangers in a club, but she moves over towards them anyway. She has to.

For a moment she just watches, dancing as close to them she can get without actually looking like she’s trying to impose herself on them. Her hips move in time with the music, in time with the couple, hoping to draw their attention to her. She might be being a little subtle for Naomi and Tamina’s liking (hell, for even her _own_ liking), but this needs to be done right. She’s been directly told to go for _this_ couple, not someone random like before.

They’re watching too, though. Watching her. This might be even easier than Paige thought.

She catches the man she’s watching whisper something into the woman’s ear – she doesn’t know what; she’s obviously unable to catch it – and they move a little closer towards her, seemingly inviting her into them. Paige is facing the woman, leaning down so their faces are close and they’re just about breathing into each other. The man’s lips are grazing the woman’s neck, and the sounds she’s making at that have Paige impossibly wetter, have her almost dripping right down the inside of her thigh. Then the woman’s kissing _her_ , only hesitantly at first, but when Paige makes it clear that _yes_ , this is _very_ much acceptable to her, it becomes hotter and rougher and the man’s hand moves from its place on the girl’s hip to stroke down Paige’s back and squeeze her ass, pulling her even closer to them both.

It’s intoxicating, and the couple are only a small part of that. The rest of it is the lack of panties that they don’t know about, is Naomi and Tamina watching from afar and having all the power over what she does for them.

Then the woman’s hand is suddenly reaching under the hem of Paige’s dress, obviously expecting to find underwear underneath, but – _no_. The woman’s eyes go wide at the discovery, and Paige – Paige finds herself just _smirking_ at that expression. The woman doesn’t touch her, doesn’t seem to want to without Paige’s permission, but Paige nods at her, still with the smirk on her face. She doesn’t know whether this would actually be allowed by Naomi and Tamina, but she’s doing it. No-one’s going to stop her.

The woman just rubs her hand in time with the music playing, and although the stimulation isn’t necessarily direct, not to her clit and certainly not inside her, it has Paige wetter, wanting. Between the man’s hand still on her ass and the woman’s at her pussy, there’s little more she can do than just let herself go to the music and their touch.

She should probably check her phone, see if she’s done enough with them, but there’s no way to when they’ve pulled her between them now, when every move she makes has her grinding back against the man’s stiff cock and has the woman’s breasts almost brushing up against hers. Paige tries to manoeuvre the position so she isn’t in the middle anymore, and – success. She doesn’t particularly _want_ to leave them – might have ended up in bed with the two of them under any other circumstances – but this isn’t about them, it’s about Naomi and Tamina. She’d rather have two women, anyway.

She just tosses the couple a flirty wave like she did to the man who bought her the drink earlier and moves away, expecting to be pointed out somebody else to dance with when she checks her phone, but:

_Good girl. How about dancing up on the stage, huh?_

On the _stage_? Up high in the centre of the club, not just in a sea of sweaty bodies on the dance floor? Paige looks over at it, and it’s... it’s a little enticing. Not that she has a choice about this, but it’s the kind of thing she can probably see herself doing drunk. Or not.

She makes her way over, and it’s only as she’s climbing the stairs up that she realises: if she’s up on that stage, above the rest of the dance floor, everyone will be able to see up her dress if they look closely. Will be able to see she’s not got panties on, will see that she’s glistening wet beneath her dress.

Somehow, she doesn’t mind. People are watching her, and not just Naomi and Tamina, and she absolutely revels in it. There’s another girl up there too and the two of them move together, not quite as intimately as Paige did with the couple earlier, but there are eyes on them and even though it’s still there in Paige’s mind that the reason she’s doing this isn’t just for her enjoyment alone, she – she _likes_ it. The spectacle of it all, the show she’s putting on. It’s like the buzz she gets when she’s in the ring, the thrill wrestling’s always given her, but so much _better_ because when she’s in a match, she certainly doesn’t have her desire wet all down her legs for people to see, can’t offer herself up for strangers to touch and grind up against. In the ring, she doesn’t have Tamina or Naomi telling her what to do either, and – well. There’s a part of her that likes that, too. That really, really likes it.

_One more song. Then get off the stage and look at your phone again._

The next song is more of the same pounding bass, and Paige writhes to the beat just as before. She’s still being watched, of course, and is a little sorry that she has to stop once the song ends.

Although, that doesn’t mean she’s not being watched anymore. She’s got Naomi and Tamina’s eyes on her, after all.

At the bottom of the stairs, she gets her phone out as directed.

_Go to the bathroom._

What? Why? They won’t be able to see her in there, won’t be able to keep track of her. Even so, a command is a command, and Paige knows she has to follow. She does glance around, though – just in case she can find them.

She comes across Naomi but not Tamina. At least she’s found one of them. Naomi notices and gives her a sharp nod, and Paige takes a deep breath and heads to the restroom, panty-less and soaked.

It’s a pretty big place, the restroom, but surprisingly empty. No other ladies touching their make-up up in the mirrors, not right now, and only one stall is in use. Paige waits.

The lock of the occupied stall clicks open, and suddenly there’s Tamina behind Paige’s reflection in the mirror. It’s impossible not to jump just a little at that, but Tamina stays calm as ever.

“Here.” Tamina hands her a bag. “Go into a stall. Sort this out.”

She’s off before Paige can even start to ask her about it. Paige does as she says, knowing nothing else will suffice.

When she lets her hand feel around inside the bag, she finds – huh? A clean pair of panties? A bit strange; she thought they’d want to keep her without for the rest of the night. It’s not the only thing in the bag, though. She can’t tell what exactly the other object is just by touch, but once she’s actually got her hand around it, she realises.

It’s a vibrator. The kind of vibrator that can be slipped into underwear, that can probably be controlled from the other side of a room. It’s beyond anything that Paige imagined of tonight.

Obviously she’s meant to wear it inside the panties.

Unable to do anything else, she places the toy inside the garment. The fact that it will press up against her clit as she wears it is both the best and worst thing about it.

_The toy is controlled via mobile. It still needs to be switched on, though._

Paige reaches to press the switch. She can’t help but let a surprised “Oh!” escape when it starts up, even though it’s ever so gentle at first. Ever so gentle and ever so quiet. She wonders whether it will get louder as it gets more intense, but if it does it would still be pretty much silent compared with the pulsating bass of the club.

Maybe she should wait for another instruction before she leaves the bathroom, but... she’s actually _eager_. She wants to get out there, wants them to toy with her some more, wants to... to _show herself off_ , just like they said. She’ll check her phone when she’s out there, when they can see her, and – _ah_. A message. It’s not reprimanding her for leaving the restroom without permission – just another command. Of what not to do.

_Don’t come. We’ll know if you do._

_How?_ Paige wonders, but it’s not hers to know. All there is for her to do is to try not to so they won’t have to know.

Somehow this is even filthier than when she wasn’t wearing panties altogether. Of course the thrum of the music playing is pounding through her body like it has been since she’s been in here, but now there’s the pulse of the toy as well, and she squeezes her legs together so she can feel it the best she can because it still only seems to be on the lowest setting...

But that’s only for a moment, because it – it speeds up, just when she’s tightened her thighs like that, and it’s twice as intense, so much so that she has to bite her lip to hold in the sound she knows is going to come out.

_Have a good time, but not too much of one._

Oh, fuck. She’ll try, she’ll try her very best not to come. They’ll tease her, though. She knows they will. Paige dances and dances just like before, and every time the vibrations increase or even change in the slightest way, she can’t help a gasp or moan. With how constant the switches are becoming, she’s given up trying to pretend it isn’t there, pretending to hide her expressions at the changes from the people around her. She likes the attention, after all, and just so long as she doesn’t come, she’ll be OK.

At one point she’s sure it must be turned up to the highest it can be – the vibrations are right up against her clit of course, and the urge to come is so overwhelmingly _there_ that it’s just so difficult not to just take it.

And yet, somehow she’s able to get through it, somehow she’s managing to hold on even if it takes everything in her to do so. She hopes they’re watching carefully, hopes they can see how they’re making her feel, how hard she’s trying to be good and obedient for them. How much she wants to be worthy of them.

The eventual decrease in the speed is gradual, and even though she hasn’t come, Paige is so sensitive from the toy that she hardly notices the change until it’s winding down back to that barely there buzz between her legs she started off with. Has she done it?

_We’ll be by the entrance. Follow us back to the car._

Paige snakes her way through the throng of people to the door, and sure enough there’s Naomi and Tamina, already exiting. She makes her way after them, trying to match the speed they’re walking down the street at.

When she gets to the car, they’re still just standing in front of it. Waiting for her. There’s nothing in either of their expressions to tell her if they’re satisfied.

“Get in the back.” Very brusque. Maybe Paige will get some kind of indication of how much she pleased them when they’re inside.

No, apparently, because the drive is silent. Are they waiting until they arrive back at the hotel to tell her? Do they want her to _ask_?

Paige can’t take the silence, the anticipation. She wants to know if she’s been good for them. She _has_ to know.

“Did I...” she begins, hoping she’s not speaking out of turn, “Did I, uh. Did I show myself off enough? Did I please you both enough?”

“Hm,” Naomi says, not looking at her. “What do you think, Tamina?”

Tamina doesn’t answer immediately, just takes a long, hard look at Paige in the backseat in the rear-view. Paige can feel her skin getting even hotter even though the glare’s only through a mirror.

“She did well.” Tamina’s voice is blank. Paige can’t tell if there’s going to be a _but_ or not. “Was it well enough, though?”

“I think... I did everything you asked me to do,” Paige just about stutters. She was feeling confident mere minutes ago, how has just being in their presence reduced her to this? “Like, we surely wouldn’t be leaving unless it... unless it actually was enough...?”

“But there’s one more thing,” Naomi says, glancing at Paige in the rear-view mirror with a smirk. “Come with us. To our room, tonight. Please us personally, and then we’ll see about you getting our help against the Bellas.”

Oh right – there’s _that_. Paige had almost completely forgotten what she was actually after out of all of this, so focused on just trying to please them for the sake of pleasing them. Trying to get a different prize out of it having forgotten her current in ring predicament.

The prize that seems to be being offered to her now even if it’s done so as another hurdle she has to jump over.

Paige smiles, even as Naomi’s expression in the rear-view stays stern. It’s going to be a reward in itself.


End file.
